


Midgardian Woman

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Loki Needs a Hug, Nicknames, Odin's A+ Parenting, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki asks only one thing of Odin, because he's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midgardian Woman

The Allfather had laughed at him. That great, booming laugh which made Loki feel his request was as important as a play-pretend game when he were a boy. He felt as tall as he was then, in Odin's presence, but he wasn't to allow for his request to make him feel this way.

"You wish to trade in your status as an Æsir, as the trickster, because of -" Odin's strong words dissolved once more into a string of laughter. The nearby court officials, the extended family, noble people tittered along with their King. But, the Allfather continued, further poking the bear, letting Loki un-clench his teeth, " - a woman? A small, unimportant Midgardian woman?"

Loki wanted to shout, to scream, thrash his chains and shriek bloody murder. He wanted to strangle his father, he wanted to rip the chains from his body link by link, he wanted to stand above a burning Asgard while Thor and his woman were off where they were, so he could be mortal, so he could be with her - you.

He didn't, though. He stood there, swaying, biting his lip. Watching his false father.

"You know, Loki," his mother spoke up, "lives of those on Midgard are shorter," Loki was about to bark back to his mother of the amount that he didn't mind that, when she added, "That is why its beauty, while fragile, is no less breathtaking."

He watched, still mute as his father turned to Frigga. "You support this choice? It is madness!"

"Allow my son to make his choice, Odin," his mother leveled, her fair voice unwavering. "He wishes to choose love. And let him love with his woman the same way. All lives end, yes," she added, "But allow him to live his with love."

Odin's fist was brought down to the arm rest of the throne. "In fifty years from now he will be back, begging to be restored, broken -,"

"I am already broken!" he boomed, his tone echoing the throne room, louder than Odin's tempestuous tantrum. "Allow me peace."

The courtiers took this as a cue to disperse from the room.

The bearded old man gazed onto Loki stonily, silent for a moment. "You truly love this woman?"

Loki breathed. He closed his eyes, seeing you in his mind, that smile he adored, the way you had managed to make your way into his life. It seemed eons later he looked once more onto the throne room, to see his mother and the All-father.

"I do."

"Loki of Asgard, my son," Loki couldn't find a sense of sincerity in Odin's titling of himself, but he kept quiet. He wanted to hear what he would decree. "I, Odin, All-father, declare your life-span to be one of the same length as a mortal. To live it with your love. To find what peace you cannot as you are."

Loki found his voice lost to him, but finding it, he whispered, "Thank you."

 

 

 

**Two years later...**

"What do you get when you cross a violin, an assailant and a smelly motel?" You asked, mouth full of toast. It was a rainy morning, and Loki had made coffee and toast as a celebration for something you hadn't remembered yet.

"What do you get, dear?" He asked, wiping his eye on a sleeve.

You were silent, causing him to glance at you in confusion. "I - I don't know. It was something along the lines of 'a violent vile-inn'. Ah. That was the punchline. I'm no good at this, am I?""

He smirked into his coffee.

"Will you still love me, when I'm no longer, able to tell proper jokes?" You asked to the tune of the song to him, raising your legs onto the chair so you were crouching. "Lokes?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, having heard what you'd said, yes, but was mentally a million miles away. And it was only eight o'clock. He watched your bemused face about to fall. "Yes, darling, I will."

You beamed.

"And," Loki confined, tipping his head back to drink the rest of the brown caffeinated beverage. Since gaining mortality, Loki had come to love coffee as dearly as every other adult. But not as much as he loved you. "I thought we would celebrate today by doing something special."

He watched your frown furrow your face, and as you stood on your chair, ready to jump off. "What's so special about today?" He kept quiet, compiling the breakfast dishes that had accumulated to hand wash in the sink. Loki wanted to see the gears in your head working the enigma. "The weatherman predicted this storm, so it isn't you trying to get me to meet your brother. And that horror movie you want to watch is pretty scary, and I don't want to see it at night -,"

"No, it's not that film," he cut in, a soft smile playing on his face. "Think...two years ago."

From the corner of his eye he watched as you jumped from your chair. And whilst airborne, do a small dance. "Our anniversary!"

Loki grinned. "I'm taking you down to get your gift immediately. Come on, get dressed, we need to go now!"

You started, "What, now? Oh, oh, oh!" You cried, rushing off to brush your hair and tug on jeans. "What's the surprise?" You ask from the other side of the apartment.

"If I tell you, it's not a surprise!" He calls back to you. "C'mon!"

You laughed from the other side of the apartment. "What's the rush, Lokes, we've got all day for this!"

Loki, tugging on his coat, does see the importance of a rush, because, "We're human, life is fleeting. We've got to live it!" As he struggles to put his arms in, you blind-side him with a kiss and help him in his jacket.

"I love you," you grin.

"I love you!" You screech, twenty minutes later. The whole walk from the building to the Main Street you had been distracted by Loki's confession of his love for you, and what he would do later, but now, the pair of you stood in front of the pet rescue centre, a place you'd begged him to take you after watching a documentary on the importance of adopting the unwanted pets of the world.

"I suppose we could enter, now, ______?" Loki smirks.

"Please, please?" You jump up and down. "Oh, thank you, Loki!"

Hand in hand, you enter, surrounded by the cages and pens where cats and dogs pause their doings to watch you two walk in and resume their animal ways.

An assistant in a yellow apron asks if you need help, and Loki points the older animal section. "We are in need for a pet to adopt, a creature that can tolerate living in an apartment."

The assistant smiles. "I think you're after a cat, they don't need as much attention with walking and such as a dog. Are you looking for..."

You speak up. "One that's been here a while, maybe needs some love."

The assistant's eyes brighten, "I know exactly who you're after! I'll be back!"

As they go off, Loki turns to you. "Needs love?" He asks quizzically.

You nuzzle his shoulder with your nose. "I know an ex-Asgardian who needed love," you whisper to him. "And look what love has brought him!"

Loki leans to kiss you. "A happiness I've never felt, a beautiful house-spouse and an animal shelter. What else could a man want for?"

You smirk. He smirks back.

"This is Byron!" The assistant breaks the cycle of smirks to show you an adult tabby cat with two different colour eyes, one green, the other blue. "He's mellow, doesn't like being provoked and will scratch if he's upset, but he's an all round good cat. Do you want to hold him?"

You look to Loki.

"Sure," he breaths, and then, Byron is in Loki's arms. The two seem uncomfortable at first with the arrangement, but then Loki relaxes. "My, my, aren't you a pretty boy," he strokes his head, and looking between the assistant and you, he says, "We shall take this cat. _______, if you don't mind paying, I don't want to not hold this cat a second less."

You laugh, rumbling his luscious locks.  "Of course, Lokes."

And you swear, as you swipe your card and sign the official papers, Loki is saying to Byron, "Such a pretty pussycat," under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me father for I have sinned ... but only a little bit. I love the idea of Tom saying "pussycat". It's such a good word in a British accent like his! Also the cat is named after my favourite romanticist writer, Lord Byron (✿◠‿◠)
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
